fnah1nightmarefandomcom-20200214-history
Mc sean (future mike)
Mc sean (aka future mike) is considered to be the phone guy or the nightguard in the fnah sires. Fnah 1 Future mike is an unknown person who acts like the phone guy. Night 1 He informs the player with bits of some information of the backstory of the game. He then tells the player that they are welcome to be here at the computer voice inc. Night 2 Future mike tells the player that they are doing a good job. Sadly he says that if the animatronic characters see you every day that you work there, they might recognize you and try to kill you. Night 3 He tells the player that some sort of virus is going around that causes the animatronic characters to act up a bit. But he says that one of the characters tends to go into the vent and instructs the player to check on the vent cam. Night 4+ Future mike tells the player to leave immediately. These characters are possibly going to moved to a new location. FNAH 5 In the game the player is playing as future mike. He himself decends to another part of the first game building. However, due to mc sean's plan,he himself decides to work there. During night 1,2,and 3 he does what the computer voice says to do. However, he knew that the computer voice wanted revenge. In night 4, he decides to do the exact oppisite of what he did in nights 1-3. At the start of night 5, he follows the computer voice's instructions to go into the the forbidden room. The computer actives the secret scooper and kills future mike. However, in the ending cutsence it shows mc sean ok and alive and carries the computer voice away. Triva # Mc sean is one of the two people found dead in the springlock suit. # He attemted to free the souls only to fail. # even though Future mike (inside shadow puppet) he still saves the souls. # If you here him laugh in fnah 1 there is a message saying SAVE THEM. # He can be seen in the game's cutsences both with a mask and without his mask. # He is said to be watching you the entire time in the game sires. Errors * In the cutsence when he says SAVE THEM his sprite glitchs out. * In Fnah 1, when he jumpscares the player his face clips through the wall. Addition infomation # He is one of the characters that is not mention by phone guy in fnah 3. # He says ITS ME when he is in the office. # He is the culprit of the ITS ME messages. # What he means by ITS ME AND I WILL SET THEM FREE is part of the untold backstory. # In fnah 6, he like the others can be found outside. In the ending of Fnah 6 he and phantom shadow puppet burns down and is set free. # He is said to be the start of the Purple guy's accent event. Category:Male Category:FNAH related Category:Human Category:Purple guy's accent Category:Danger